DGM and Facebook don't mix
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: It's the new thing going around the Order, the Noah, and in general the world. We shall focus on the adventures of those we all know and love and/or hate as they interact on what we all know as; Facebook.


**Hello, all you who have decided to read my fanfic! I'm new - to this fandom - and I would sure hope if you guys welcomed me with wide arms. (That's how that saying goes right?) Or is it open arms...? Anyways, if you happen to know me from all my other stories, then you know how I work. I'm very open...NOT that you guys really care...You just came here to read the story, not me babbling...**

**So, as you probably can tell, this story is VERY AU, or futuristic, or whatever you want to call it. AND it has no real plot at all. Just randomness...**

**Disclaimer: G. Gray-Man is NOT mine, nor will it ever be!**

* * *

**Allen Walker **has joined Facebook.

**Lenalee Lee, Lavi, **and **2 others **like this.

**Allen Walker: **What is this?

**Kanda Yuu: **Che

**Allen Walker: **?

**Reever: **Forgive him, he just got back from a mission. And to answer your question, this is Facebook.

**Allen Walker**: Ohhh

xXx

**Allen Walker** and **Lavi** have become friends.

**Lenalee** **Lee**, **Arystar** **Krory**, and **6** **others** like this.

**Lavi: **Heyyyyy, Short stack!

**Kanda Yuu **likes this

**Allen Walker: **It's ALLEN! XO

**Lavi: **O.O Yuu LIKED my comment!

**Kanda Yuu:** DON'T call me that!

xXx

**Komui Lee **commented on **Lavi's** picture.

**Komui Lee: **WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY LENALEE?

**Lenalee Lee: **Brother! He was trying to comfort me.

**Lavi **likes this.

**Komui Lee: **Then you should have come to me!

**Lenalee Lee: **…

xXx

**Allen Walker **and **Kanda Yuu **are in a relationship.

**Lavi** and **1 other **liked this.

**Lenalee Lee:** Um…I'm very happy for you guys.

**Lavi:** ^.^ I'm so proud!

**Allen Walker: **O.O ….What. Is. This?

**Arystar Krory: **…

**Kanda Yuu: **BEANSPROUT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Allen Walker: **Now now! ^^" Let's not get violent! It wasn't me!

**Lavi: **New couples shouldn't fight like this! You guys should just talk it out!

**Allen Walker: **-_- Lavi…

**Lavi: **Am I in trouble…?

**Allen Walker **and** Kanda Yuu **liked this.

**Lavi: **I'll take that as a yes…

**Miranda Lotto: **What just happened?

xXx

**Allen Walker **and **Kanda Yuu **are no longer in a relationship.

**Lavi: **Awww, you guys were a cute couple! -n-

xXx

**Lenalee Lee **sent a private message to **Arystar Krory.**

**Lenalee Lee: **Have you seen Lavi anywhere? I haven't been able to find him for three days!

**Arystar Krory **sent a reply.

**Arystar Krory: **No I haven't seen him since last week. Sorry, maybe someone else knows where he his.

xXx

**Lenalee Lee **sent a private message to **Miranda Lotto.**

**Lenalee Lee: **Have you seen Lavi anywhere? I can't find him!

**Miranda Lotto **sent a reply.

**Miranda Lotto: **Um, no. I haven't…IS THAT A BAD THING!? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG!? O.o

**Lenalee Lee **sent a reply.

**Lenalee Lee: **No! Miranda you didn't do anything wrong! Thanks anyways…^^"

xXx

**Lenalee Lee **sent **Allen Walker **a private message.

**Lenalee Lee: **Allen you must have seen Lavi around somewhere, do you know where he is?

**Allen Walker **sent a reply.

**Allen Walker: **…Uh I have no idea what you are talking about. He's not buried under a foot of snow in the North Pole…O.O

xXx

**Lenalee Lee **sent **Kanda Yuu **a private message.

**Lenalee Lee: **KANDA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LAVI! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO BURY LAVI IN THE NORTH POLE!?

**Kanda Yuu** sent a reply.

**Kanda Yuu: **Che.

xXx

**Lavi **posted a picture.

**Allen walker **and **Kanda Yuu** liked this.

**Lavi: **HOW COULD YOU LIKE THIS? T_T

**Miranda Lotto: **What on Earth happened to you!?

**Arystar Krory: **You look like crap! O.O

**Allen Walker: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Though, I admit I kinda do feel bad…

**Miranda Lotto: **O.O Allen!

**Kanda Yuu: **Che. He deserved it.

**Lenalee Lee: **Kanda! Why must you be so cruel?

xXx

**Lavi **updated his status:

**Lavi:** Nobody loves me! T-T

xXx

* * *

**I hope that was a good start to getting me in your guy's good books. If you just so happen to like this story and want more, please leave a review! It would really be a great motivator to keep going! :) **

**Oh, and I'm just going to state where I stand will Yullen. That's the pairing for Kanda and Allen right? Anyways, I have no problem whatsoever with them, or that pairing, but I want to state that there will probably be NO pairing between them. In this story. I know some people like them together and some _don't _so, there shouldn't be anymore than silly hints about them, that aren't really hints...get what I mean?**

**Well, I talk to much...**

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**


End file.
